Hot Mess
by Only-for-you-910
Summary: One-Shot. Lilly and Miley find a way to celebrate Miley's 21st birthday! Rated T for alcohol use and suggestive dialogue. This is a Liley, don't like don't read.


**This is just a little one-shot to help clear my writer's block. This takes place after the girls graduate from Stanford. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or "Hot Mess"**

* * *

><p>I applied the finishing touches to my make-up just as Miley rang my doorbell. Tonight we are going out to celebrate her 21st birthday, so naturally, we are going to a club. I padded across my apartment and swung open the door to reveal a stunning Miley. Her chestnut hair flowed down in beautiful natural waves, ending right below her breasts, which were accented perfectly in the low cut white halter top she had chosen to wear. As my eyes traveled further down her body, I took in the wonderful sight of her long tan legs, barely covered by a pair of cut off jean shorts, and ending in cowboy boots. My outfit of a blue tank top and dark skinny jeans paled in comparison to Miley's.<p>

"Close your mouth Lil, you're practically drooling," She chuckled. I blushed in embarrassment, not realizing how blatantly obvious it was that I was checking her out.

"You look amazing Miles, Happy Birthday" I complimented her, still feeling the heat in my cheeks.

"Thanks, and you look amazing yourself. Ready to go?" She replied.

"Yeah. Oliver's gonna meet us there," I said, grabbing my keys and following Miley to the limo her dad had rented for us. He knew we were going to be drinking and he didn't want us out on the road.

The limo pulled up in front of the hottest dance club in Malibu, _Zanzibar_. The entrance was crowded with people trying to get in. I exited the limo, followed by Miley, and immediately spotted Oliver waiting for us. We waded through the crowd to were Oliver was standing. Normally the wait for a club like this is several hours, if you even get in at all, but if you're Miley Stewart a.k.a. Hannah Montana, or friends with her, you get permitted entrance immediately. Lucky us.

We entered the club and went straight over to the bar. Oliver ordered us a round of shots and we quickly downed them. The whiskey burned my throat as it went down and I had to fight the urge to cough. I leaned back against the bar, in between Miley and Oliver. Miley was so close to me, I could feel the heat emanating off of her body, almost too much to bare.

So by now it's obvious that I'm crushing on her hard. So not good. I broke up with Oliver soon after Miley and I started college together and I told him the truth. Surprisingly, he wasn't mad and said that he figured as much. He even told me he hoped it all works out for me, but for now, I'll stick to just being her best friend because the chances that she feels the same way about me are slim to none.

Miley excused herself to go to the bathroom, leaving me with Oliver. "You haven't told her yet?" He asked once Miley was out of earshot.

"No. And I'm not going to, we've had this conversation a dozen times," I retorted.

"Come on Lilly, you've totally been crazy about her since high school. You need to make a move, make yourself an option to her," He said.

Just as I opened my mouth to speak, I noticed Miley had now joined us again. I really hope she didn't hear what he said. Miley seemed oblivious to our conversation and ordered us another shot. We crossed arms with each other and drank the whiskey in one gulp. We set the shot glasses on the bar just as "Hot Mess" began playing.

"Dance with me Lilly," She commanded, grabbing my hand and leading me to the dance floor, not giving me a chance to respond. I looked back at Oliver who smirked at me before turning his attention to the redhead downing one shot after another.

Miley had her back pressed to my front as the song started to play. I was unsure of where to place my hands but Miley reached around and guided my hands to her hips and placed her hands on mine. I silently thanked every higher power in existence that she couldn't see me blushing. As the beat began to pick up, she grinded her ass into my hips, nearly making me lose control.

_Stumbling but yeah you're still lookin hella fine,_

_Keep doing what you do and Imma make you mine. _

We danced in that same position until I felt like I was on fire. Every part of my body was throbbing from the desire of wanting her. And just when I thought I couldn't take anymore of this torture, the second chorus rang out and Miley turned around. She put her arms around my shoulders and my hands automatically went to rest on her hips, right above the waistband of her shorts. Miley slipped one of her legs between mine and started moving her hips into me once more.

_You're a hot mess and I'm fallin for you,_

_And I'm like "Hot damn, lemme make you my boo"_

_Cause you can shake it, shake it, shake it,_

_Yeah you know what to do,_

_You're a hot mess, I'm lovin it, hell yes._

As Miley continued to move her body against mine, her shirt slid up the tiniest bit and my hand was now touching her bare flesh. The feeling of her hot skin underneath my hand was almost overwhelming and I had to stifle the urge to slide my hand further up her shirt. I wanted nothing more than to explore her body and divulge in all that is my best friend. I am so falling for Miley.

As we danced, my eyes never left Miley's. Her blue-gray orbs had me transfixed, and everyone else around us seemed to fade from my vision. All I see is Miley, dancing with me, her eyes showing the same intensity as mine and possibly the desire? Could it be possible that Miley returned my feelings, or am I too caught up in this dance that I only see what I want to see?

Before my brain has time to register this thought, I notice Miley's face getting ever-closer to mine. The song came to an end in the background but the only thing I cared about was the fact that Miley slammed her lips into mine. The initial shock was quick to wear off and I reciprocated the kiss, pulling Miley into me by her hips. She tangled her fingers in my golden locks and deepened the kiss, our tongues meeting in the middle, fighting for control. I soon gave in to Miley and let her explore my mouth.

All too soon, oxygen became a persistent need and we pulled away from each other. "Wow," was all I could manage to say.

Miley laughed lightly but still had herself pressed into me. "So you've been crazy about me since high school huh?" She asked in her cool southern drawl.

"You heard?" I choked out.

Miley simply nodded her head. "Why didn't you ever say anything?" She asked.

"Well I figured my chances with you were about as much as..." I trailed off unsure of a justifiable measurement.

"One in a million? Like the chance that I'd be an undercover pop star?" Miley finished, with slight sarcasm and humor in her voice.

I laughed. "So I guess I shoulda said something sooner then?" I said a bit sheepishly.

"Ya think! Then I woulda gotten to do this sooner," Miley said, leaning in to give me another fierce kiss.

"So does that mean that we're together?" I asked hopefully.

"Yep, I wouldn't have it any other way," She replied.

"Well it took me long enough to finally get the girl," I said goofily.

Miley laughed. "Lilly you're such a hot mess. But that's why I'm falling for you," She said mocking the song.

"Well lets get out of hear so I can make you mine," I said in a suggestive tone.

"Sounds like a plan," She said, leading me out of the club to our awaiting limo.

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is! I figured everyone could use some hot Liley! The song they dance to is "Hot Mess" by Cobra Starship, I think it was the perfect song for this. Reviews please:)<strong>


End file.
